


声

by hibiscusmemoirs



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentioned Summer Troupe (A3!), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Night Terrors, Nightmares, TsuzuKazuWeek_2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiscusmemoirs/pseuds/hibiscusmemoirs
Summary: koe, 声 (n.) - the supposed utterance of a guiding spirit.-The voices are back.
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru/Miyoshi Kazunari
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: TsuzuKazu Week 2021





	声

**Author's Note:**

> Written for TsuzuKazu Week Day 4 “Hurt/Comfort / Fluff”!

A passed out Kazunari rests on the sofa of room 202. As peaceful as it sounds in the room, it wasn’t a peaceful sleep for the artist.

_ “Stop trying to please other people.” _

_ “Quit saying that your voice matters.” _

_ “You’re nothing.” _

The voices were back once again to haunt Kazunari in his sleep. This was the third occurrence by far, and it worsens each time. And as it worsens every occurrence, it also worsens Kazunari’s stability, mentally and emotionally speaking.

He shifted his position on the sofa, clutching tightly onto the throw pillow in his arms. Hot tears leaked through his eyes as he quietly sobbed because of the haunting voices.

“...Please...stop…” 

Muku, who was still up doing homework, noticed this ever since the first time it happened. Whenever he would bring up the matter to his roommate, however, Kazunari would simply laugh it off with a smile. The rest of the Summer Troupe was also concerned about this matter, yet they could not do anything to persuade the usually talkative to open up to them.

The younger roommate still had one more person to turn to when it came to these kinds of pressing matters regarding Kazunari. Quietly, albeit in a rushed manner, Muku exited the room. Once he was sure that he wouldn’t wake the artist up, he ran his way downstairs and to the person’s room as fast as he could.

He stopped in front of room 102 and knocked on the door. “Tsuzuru-san? Are you still up?” Muku asked with urgency in his tone. “It’s about Kazu-kun, heー”

Muku stopped when the door in front of him was opened by Tsuzuru. The brunette quickly glanced upwards at the loft beds, and thankfully his roommate was still sound asleep. The older male exited 102 and quietly closed the door behind him. “Sorry about that, Muku. What about Miyoshi-san?”

“He’s been having nightmares,” Muku began to explain the situation, “but whenever I ask him about it, he would brush it off… It’s also the third time this has happened, and I think it’s getting worse each time, Tsuzuru-san!”

Tsuzuru had a pensive look on his face. “Okay, I think I understand it now.” He placed a hand on the younger male’s shoulder. “I’ll go comfort and confront him about this. Can you bring some tea to calm him down?”

“I’m on it, Tsuzuru-san.” Muku nodded before making his way to the kitchen.

The brunette then ran to room 202. Once he arrived, he was greeted by his boyfriend who was seated on the couch. Kazunari was shaking while he hugged his knees, perhaps even crying into the throw pillow he was hugging earlier while he was asleep. 

“Miyoshi-san…?” Tsuzuru spoke up as he entered the dark room and approached his cowering boyfriend. “I heard from Muku that this has been happening to you.” A frown formed on his lips. “Can you tell me what happened?”

Kazunari looked up at Tsuzuru. The latter noticed that the former’s eyes became red and puffy from all the crying, and that he looked very pained after what happened. “T...Tsuzurun…” was all the artist could say before he threw his arms around the artist and hugged him tightly. He buried his face into the other’s shoulder, tears threatening to spill once again yet Kazunari did his best to hold them back for now. 

“Calm down for a bit, okay?” The brunette returned the hug, stroking the other’s blonde hair gently to help with the calming process. “I’m here for you.”

Tsuzuru looked up and noticed Muku had arrived with the tray of tea he requested, placing it on the table. “Thank you, Muku,” he said to the artist’s roommate. “Do you mind waiting outside for a while?” Muku shook his head before he turned around to exit the dorm room, leaving the two alone inside and in silence. 

Tsuzuru patted Kazunari’s back gently. “Miyoshi-san, drink some tea to help you calm down.” The gentleness in the former’s tone was honestly more than enough to calm the latter down, if he could be honest. “You can tell me what happened after.”

Nevertheless, the blonde complied and sat back down on the sofa, allowing the brunette to pour some tea in a cup for him. Kazunari took a sip of the tea in silence, before setting it back down on the table. It did help him calm down, in a way.

“...What did Mukkun say?” Kazunari asked his boyfriend after another long while of silence.

“He mentioned that you were having nightmares, and that it gradually became worse with every occurrence.” Tsuzuru noticed that Kazunari looked down towards the ground, unable to deny it. “Why didn’t you tell him, or even the rest of the Summer Troupe, Miyoshi-san?”

The blonde went back to hugging his knees. “I don’t want them to worry much about me… They must be real tired, especially since we just finished our latest play. I was even hoping I could handle this on my own, but…”

“...Then what were the nightmares about?”

“...”

Tsuzuru blinked his turquoise eyes. “Miyoshi-san?”

“...Voices…” His voice was trembling. “They were haunting me, mocking me even… I thought I could let them pass through the other ear, but it got louder each time… I guess it...consumed me and made me like this now…”

The brunette wrapped his arms around the blonde once again, pulling him close to himself. “If it helps you calm down, do you need a shoulder to cry on?” 

Kazunari definitely didn’t say no to that offer. He buried his face into his boyfriend’s shoulder and let his tears pour out, gripping the back of Tsuzuru’s shirt as he cried. The writer simply patted the artist’s back, rubbing it with small circles to soothe him.

“I’m always here for you, Miyoshi-san.”

**Author's Note:**

> Proofread by: [Miyuki](https://twitter.com/aozorakokuyo)
> 
> The duality I have when it comes to writing angst.... 0(-(
> 
> Catch me in [@hibiscusmemoirs](https://twitter.com/hibiscusmemoirs) where I don't shut up about tzkz /hj :D


End file.
